Endless Love
by Awesomo3000
Summary: Cute Simonette oneshot for Valentine's Day. Inspired by the song "Endless Love" by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross. R&R!


**Hey, guys, it's me again, Awesomo3000! And I am here with a new Chipmunk/Chipette Valentine's Day story! I got this idea for a story when i was listening to Endless Love on my iPod. So I just had to write it out, I did, and here we are! XD**

**In case you're wondering why I haven't updated Chipwrecked for about two weeks, it's because I have been REALLY busy. Seriously, I've had some writers block, I'm going on holiday until Friday, and my laptop has been going REALLY screwy lately! Grrr…**

**Anyhoo, a little story for all your Chipmunk fans for Valentine's Day! And I wish my friend Jocelyn a Happy Valentine's Day too! :) Thank so much for being such a great friend to me!**

**Endless Love**

It was Tuesday the 14th of February, or as others like to call it, Valentine's Day at the Seville residence. Both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had all gathered together in the living room to present their counterparts with their gifts, the six of them sitting comfortably on the couch. First off, Alvin gave his wrapped Valentine's present to Brittany.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Britt." Alvin said, as Brittany took the wrapped up gift, "I just know you're going to love it." The pink clad Chipette studied the present suspiciously.

"This isn't another joke present, is it?" she asked, "Like the joke card you gave me last year that said "Roses are red, violets are blue, you look like an angel that belongs in the zoo." Alvin pretended to look offended.

"No, of course not, Brittany!" he replied, "Just open it, and you'll see!" Eyeing him sceptically but playfully, Brittany tore off the wrapping paper and opened up the box inside. Gasping, she carefully took out the present. It was a pink sparkling bracelet with the words I Love You engraved on them. It was so beautiful, Brittany could barely breathe. Alvin smiled when he saw this.

"Yeah, you like it?" he asked. Unable to contain herself any longer, Brittany threw herself into Alvin's arms and hugged him tight.

"I love it! Thank you, Alvin!" she said, hugging him even tighter.

"Aargh, Britt… you're… crushing me." Alvin gasped underneath her strong grip, "Choking… not breathing." Brittany quickly released her male counterpart and gave him a big kiss on the cheek instead.

"And now for your gift." she replied, picking up her present and handing it to Alvin, who opened it gently. Wide-eyed, he took the gift out of its box.

"Oh, Britt, you spoil me!" he said with a smile, as he stared at the gold wristwatch in his hand in amazement. Brittany smiled.

"Knew you'd like it." she said. Next it was Theodore and Eleanor's turn. Gently, Theodore gave Eleanor her neatly wrapped present. Eagerly, she tore off the wrapping paper and took her gift out of the box. Her gift was a beautiful green anklet, decorated with fake colourful flowers, making her gape at it in wonder.

"Oh, Theodore, it's so beautiful!" she said, giving her counterpart a big teddy bear hug, "Thank you so much!" Theodore smiled at her, gently stroking the side of her blonde furred cheek.

"You're welcome, Ellie." he replied. Then Eleanor handed the chubby green clad chipmunk his Valentine's Day present, which he opened excitedly. His eyes wide with incredulity, he stared at his present in the opened box, a bright green Hawaiian shirt patterned with even darker green flowers.

"Oh, thank you, Ellie!" he said, hugging his girlfriend who hugged him in return, "I love it." Eleanor smiled sweetly at him.

"Glad to hear that." she replied kindly, kissing him on his cheek. Then finally, it was Simon and Jeanette's turn for Valentine's Day gift sharing. Neither of them moved, instead fidgeting awkwardly.

"So, um, do you want to go first, or should I?" Jeanette asked shyly, straightening her purple glasses.

"Well, erm, you know what they say, Jeanette." Simon replied, clearing his throat, "Uh, ladies first." So Jeanette handed Simon her present which was wrapped up in purple wrapping paper with pink hearts. Simon opened it up and looked at the present for him inside. It was a picture frame of him and Jeanette at the end of the International Music Awards, Simon holding her in his arms while she waved to the hundreds of adoring fans in the audience. The blue clad chipmunk smiled as he remembered that concert.

"Aw, I love this, Jeanette. It's amazing." he said, giving her a kiss on her cheek, making her giggle, "Thank you." Jeanette smiled kindly at him.

"You're welcome." she replied, before looking behind him, "So do you have my present?" Simon's eyes widened and he pretended to look shocked. Hurt filled Jeanette's violet coloured eyes as she saw this.

"Simon, you didn't forget my gift, did you?" she asked, sounding quite heartbroken. Simon chuckled and placed a reassuring paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jeanette, I haven't forgotten it. I never would." he responded with a smile, "I do have it, but I can't give it to you now." Jeanette now looked puzzled.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because it's a surprise." came the reply, "If you want it, come out into the garden at eight tonight. And wear your nicest, prettiest dress." Jeanette stared at her male counterpart in a mixture of both surprise and confusion, but she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well… okay." she replied, earning her a smile from Simon.

0o0o0o0

That night, it was under two minutes until eight o'clock and Simon, wearing his black suit with a blue shirt underneath, had gotten everything all ready and set out in the garden. Now all he needed was Jeanette. He went over to the back door and waited patiently, leaning against the wall and quietly whistling to himself as he did. Secretly, he was nervous, but he didn't want to feel nervous on Valentine's Day. Finally, the back door slowly opened, and out walked Jeanette. Simon stared at his female counterpart in awe; she was wearing a sparkling purple sequin dress with two red and yellow flowers on the straps, which twinkled in the light from the moon. In Simon's opinion, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Uh, hi, Simon." she said shyly, straightening out her dress, "Am I overdressed?" Simon shook his head in response.

"No. You look so… gorgeous." he replied, making Jeanette blush underneath her chestnut fur, "Okay, now it's time for your surprise. Close your eyes." Putting on a pouty face, which made Simon chuckle, Jeanette closed both her eyes. Then the spectacled chipmunk carefully led her down the steps and out into the garden.

"Okay, stop." he said, "Now open your eyes." Jeanette did so, and gasped in amazement at what she saw. In front of her was a little chipmunk-sized gazebo surrounded by three small brightly lit candles. Underneath the gazebo was a small round table with two chairs and two chipmunk-sized bowls of delicious smelling spaghetti and meatballs resting on top. Jeanette just couldn't believe her eyes.

"So, uh, what do you think?" Simon asked. Jeanette stared at the mini restaurant then at her male counterpart.

"Oh, Simon…" she breathed, "This is so… a… amazing!" Simon smiled at her reaction.

"I'm glad you like it." he replied, before gesturing towards the table, "Shall we?" Smiling back at him, the purple dressed Chipette nodded, and they both sat down on the chairs facing each other. Jeanette continued to stare in wonder at the hot plate of spaghetti in front of her.

"I just can't believe this." she said, "I mean, you did all this?"

"Uh, to be honest with you, I can't cook, so Theo and Ellie helped me with this." Simon responded, "They all did." Jeanette looked across at her male counterpart, surprised that her sisters and the Chipmunks had had a part in this.

"And they didn't tell me about this?" she asked. Simon just smiled.

"Well, it was meant to be a surprise for you." he said, before gesturing to her plate of food, "Better hurry, before your food gets cold." Smiling, Jeanette picked up her small knife and fork, and began to eat her spaghetti.

0o0o0o0

Fifteen minutes later, both Simon and Jeanette had almost finished their food, each with some spaghetti and a few meatballs left on their plates. Smiling to himself, Simon picked up a single strand of spaghetti with his fork and held one end out to Jeanette.

"You wanna try it?" he asked. Jeanette stared at him for a second, before finally understanding and smiling at him like he was really silly. Nonetheless, she took the end of the spaghetti strand and put it in her mouth. Jeanette then began to suck the strand back into her mouth as Simon did the same thing with his end. The spectacled Chipette giggled quietly to herself as they both came closer to each other, until their lips finally met. Finally, after a few seconds, they pulled apart. The red colour on Simon's face underneath his fur made Jeanette laugh.

"Uh, sorry, couldn't resist." he said, chuckling a little bit and scratching the back of his head. This made Jeanette smile at him.

"Simon, I have to admit, that was kind of corny… but quite fun too." she said. Finally, she placed her knife and fork down on the plate and pushed it away.

"That was a delicious dinner." she said, "Thank you, Simon. I really enjoyed that." Simon looked into her violet eyes and smiled at her.

"You're welcome." he replied, "But your surprise isn't over yet." Jeanette's eyes widened slightly in interest, as Simon gently took her paw and led her away from the table to the front of the house. There, parked neatly on the garden path, was a chipmunk-size remote control car, a silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG to be exact. Jeanette gazed at the small vehicle in wonder.

"Wow, Simon." she said, almost unable to breathe, "It's amazing." Simon looked at her and smiled gently.

"It's yours." he replied softly. Jeanette's eyes widened and she stared at him in surprise and amazement.

"R-Really? It's for me?" she asked, tears of joy welling up in her violet eyes. Simon nodded in reply. Not able to hold in her emotions any longer, Jeanette grabbed Simon and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much, Simon." she whispered into his shoulder, as Simon hugged her back.

"Anything for my special girl." he whispered back into her ear, "So you want to get in? You've still got one more part of your gift left." Looking into his blue eyes, Jeanette slowly nodded in response and wiped the happy tears out of her own eyes.

0o0o0o0

A few minutes later, Simon and Jeanette were both in Jeanette's new car driving down the sidewalk, Simon at the wheel with Jeanette in the passenger's seat.

"So where are we going?" the purple clad Chipette asked at last. Simon looked across at her and just smiled.

"You'll see." he replied calmly, "Just be patient." This response earned him a pouty face from Jeanette, only making him chuckle quietly. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Jeanette, Simon finally stopped the car.

"Okay, we're here." he said. Both he and Jeanette opened the doors and stepped out of the car. Jeanette looked around for a second, until she finally recognised where they were.

"Remember, this place?" Simon asked, taking her paw in his. With that, he led his female counterpart up the tall trunk of the tree they had parked next to. Once at the top, Simon motioned to Jeanette to sit down on the branch next to him. As she did so, she gazed in wonder at the view in front of her.

"The park." she said quietly, "Where we went on our first date." Simon smiled and nodded at her in reply.

"Yep." he said, as Jeanette snuggled up close to Simon, while he gently stroked her back. Just then, he remembered something and sat up straight.

"Alright, Jeanette, you ready for the last part of your gift?" he asked, as Jeanette sat up too. She nodded her head in response. Simon smiled at her and reached into the pocket of his black suit, pulling out a small dark blue box. He then gently handed the box to his spectacled girlfriend.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jeanette." he said. Curious, Jeanette opened up the box and gasped in astonishment when she saw the gift that was inside. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart shaped locket hanging on it, the front encrusted with a heart-shaped purple diamond with _J_ engraved on it. In Jeanette's opinion, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her eyes filled up with tears of joy as she continued to stare at the locket, its silver coating shining brightly in the light of the moon.

"Oh, Simon… I…" she gasped, fighting back her happy tears, "I don't know what to say…" Simon smiled gently and motioned towards the locket.

"Open it, and see what you think." he said softly. Her fingers trembling with joy, Jeanette carefully opened up the locket and looked at the heart-shaped picture inside it. It was a photo of her and Simon both hugging each other on the Chipettes' birthday. And above the photograph were the words _I Love You, Jeanette _patterned into the silver covering. This was the part of the present that finally caused Jeanette's tears of happiness to trickle down her furry cheeks.

"Now I really don't know what to say…" she said between joyful sobs. Smiling, Simon gently placed his paw on top of Jeanette's and looked deep into her violet coloured eyes.

"Say you love it." he replied softly. Jeanette looked back into his blue eyes for a second, before leaping at him, her lips crashing against his. Instantly, a spark of electricity and happiness shot through both Simon and Jeanette's bodies as the kiss became more tender and passionate. Jeanette moaned in happiness as Simon's paw gently caressed her back. Finally, after a minute of kissing each other, the two chipmunks pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I do love it, Simon." Jeanette responded at last, "And I love you. Thanks to you, this has been the best Valentine's Day I have ever had. So thank you so much." With that, she pulled him into a hug, crying happily into his shoulder. Simon smiled and gently hugged his female counterpart back, closing his eyes.

"You're welcome, Jeanette." he whispered in reply, "I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day."

**Well, that's my Valentine's Day story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! Please read and review! :) And BTW, the title was based on the song "Endless Love" by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross.**

**And tell me in your reviews, what did you get YOUR valentine for Valentine's Day?**


End file.
